ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 143 (1st July 1986)
Plot The band agree to vote on whether Eddie or Tessa should join the group. Pauline gets excited over a creative expression community group she has joined and is attending in the afternoon. Sue appears upset in the café, but does not let on to Mehmet that anything is wrong. Mehmet takes flowers over to the launderette and apologises to Mary for groping her. She accepts his flowers and is invited for a drink. DS Quick interrogates members of the band about their whereabouts during the burglary at the surgery; all members deny any involvement. Michelle asks Lofty whether any of his family members will be present at the wedding, he says he is not planning to invite anyone. Mehmet promises to be a gentleman towards Mary from now on. She asks him about his wife and kids but he insists that he and Mary are only talking as friends. Eddie is voted to join the group and Tessa walks off. Kelvin prepares to go after her but is stopped by Sharon. DS Quick and WPC Howard interrogate Cassie and Kelvin at their flat. DS Quick tells the pair that he cannot understand how they did not hear anything when the surgery is next door to their house. Hannah defends her children and insists they had no involvement in the burglary. Kathy attends the creative expression class with Pauline. WPC Howard tells DS Quick he may have been too harsh on the Carpenters. Cassie cries at home over the interrogation, and Kelvin is convinced DS Quick has made the investigation personal as he is black. Sue is gloomy as she watches Annie while Andy teaches Mary. DS Quick interrupts their session to ask Andy if he was the burglar. Kathy and Pauline return from their class and wind Arthur and Pete up by telling them they drew a naked male model. Arthur and Pete disapprove of the class and Arthur tells Pauline he does not want her going again. Den is on the phone and hangs up when Angie walks downstairs. She questions him over whether it was Jan he was talking so he tells her that he has bought them a new car. She is thrilled. Kelvin goes in search of DS Quick but cannot find him. Arthur and Pete try to stop him from confronting DS Quick but they are unable to when he walks into The Vic. Kelvin tells DS Quick he is using the burglary as an excuse to hound groups he dislikes, namely students and black people. He tells DS Quick to stop hiding behind his job because the issue he has with him is personal. Cast Regular cast *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alison Howard - Elaine Donnelly (Credited as "WPC Alison Howard") *Tessa Parker - Josephine Melville *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Community Centre *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I've got this instinctive feeling you and me aren't going to get on.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes